1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint applicator for applying paint to the edge of a first surface which forms an inside corner with a second surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,148 issued Oct. 22, 1957 to Wood, Jr. describes an applicator for applying paint at the edge of a surface which forms an inside corner with a perpendicular locating surface. The applicator comprises a frame with a flat side which carries an absorbent pad; the other side of the frame supports a handle. Two spaced rollers with axes of rotation perpendicular to the flat side of the frame are fixed to the frame so as to project below its base. The applicator may then be positioned so that the pad is against the surface to be painted with the rollers resting on the locating surface and the applicator may then be moved along the edge of the surface to be painted with the rollers rolling on the locating surface. In this way the locating surface locates the applicator so that paint may be applied to the edge of the surface to be painted closely adjacent the locating surface.
In a known modification of the applicator of the Wood, Jr. patent, the rollers are mounted on a support which is in turn mounted to the frame and may be adjusted to adjust the extent to which the rollers project beyond the base of the frame.
A problem arises where the adjacent locating surface is narrower than the distance between the rollers and the absorbent pad or where the locating surface slopes. In such circumstances the rollers of the known applicators may fail to obtain a purchase on the locating surface.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known paint applicators.